This invention is directed to an automatic plant and bird watering system in combination with a bird feeder and more particularly to an economical design allows each plant to be watered at a different rate by gravity. In particular, the watering system has only mechanical components that provide the necessary amount of water to each plant as needed without any input from the user over long periods of time.
Locally, nationally and globally we are facing water shortages in the time of drought. It can be very difficult to make sure plants get the water they need to survive; much less thrive with wells running dry, reservoirs running low and water bans in effect in many areas. In the growing and maintenance of flowers, shrubs and small trees there is a need to supply water in a controlled amount on a continuous basis. It is estimated that a proper watering system could save seventy five percent of the plants that are lost in gardens each year and up to sixty percent of the water could be saved over conventional watering systems. It is our duty to maintain a water efficient garden with an excellent and efficient system to protect our water resources. Most plants absorb very little moisture through their leaves, as almost all the water they need has to be absorbed through their roots. This allows the particular plant to feed itself as needed without the damaging effects of over watering. These plants, shrubs and small trees are collectively referred to herein as plants. This need is particularly true for the present day new home owner who can't always be there for the care of their plants. They have reduced time and resources available for proper maintenance and care of the numerous plants they have. The plants have not established a good root system and watering is critical until roots are established. These plants must also be fertilized. Those renting their home or apartment are just as responsible as the homeowner in maintaining the plants provided by the owner or purchased by the renter.
The sale of houseplants and related goods comprises a significant element of commercial activity. A compact portable plant watering system that is more productive is essential. Present day homeowners and renters are also absent for long periods of time when on vacation. A means to continue watering and fertilizing the plants is critical during their absence. Commercial establishments and apartment owners must employ others at considerable expense to frequently water and fertilize the plants to maintain an attractive appearance of their investment. In addition, everyone is responsible to maintain the health of our wild birds, which includes providing adequate water and food. A means to easily combine these two tasks would be in the best interest of the public.
There are a number of inventions that have addressed different aspects on the watering of plants on a continuous basis. A first group includes those patents which have an elevated reservoir providing a controlled supply of water through a valve or valves in the watering lines extending from the reservoir.
A list of the patents in this first group is listed below along with a discussion of their importance of these patents in view of the present invention. The first group includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,106; 5,511,341; 5,385,300; and 4,347,687. The '106 patent discloses a reservoir with a main supply line and branch lines supplying water to a series of potted plants. A valve controls the amount of water to watering devices placed into the soil of the plant. The reservoir includes an entrance which can be opened or closed for receiving water. The '687 patent includes a reservoir with a ventilation tube for measuring the amount of water being supplied to a series of plant trays. A filling pipeline is provided to automatically fill the reservoir using electromagnetically operated valves controlled by a float switch. The '341 patent has a large portable reservoir with adjustable outlet irrigation valves and irrigation tubing extending from each adjustable valve to a plant. The reservoir is refilled by removing a threaded fill plug. The '300 patent has a liquid storage container with a plant feeder outlet to accept a tube. The tube is inserted in a fluid transmission outlet that controls the volume of fluid flow depending on the amount the tube is inserted in the transmission outlet. None of these patents disclose a mechanically operated system to automatically control and refill the water in a reservoir. In addition, no patents were found in this group that incorporate a bird watering and feeding device in combination with the plant watering system.
The second group includes those patents disclosing a continuous supply of water which is regulated by some device to provide the correct amount of water to a plant or plants. This group includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,588; 5,212,905; 4,843,758; and 4,097,020. The patents of this group have a water supply directly connected to a device or apparatus that regulates the amount of water supplied to each plant. These patents disclose systems that operate without periodic user operation and the water supply line can come directly from the municipal or rural water system. Except for the '905 patent, none of these patent disclose a reservoir for storage of the supply water. Once again, no patents were found in this group that also incorporates a bird watering or feeding feature.
The third group includes those patents which have an apparatus (pumps or pistons) to supply the correct amount of water from a reservoir to a plant or plants. This group includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,222,454; 5,415,347; and 4,062,491. The patents of this group all disclose a reservoir. The patents include an apparatus (pump or valve) to supply the correct amount of water from the reservoir to a plant or plants. The '454 patent discloses a submerged pump within the reservoir. A sensor within the reservoir detects a low water level and alerts the user that the reservoir needs to be refilled. The '491 patent discloses several water outflows with valves that are actuated by a time-controlled mechanism and are individually adjustable for different operating cycles. The '347 patent discloses a regulator in a container for regulating the water delivered to the plants. Water is supplied to the container from a portable tank having a handle so it can be carried to a water source. These patents require some type of personal user involvement to keep refilling the reservoir or tank.
The fourth group includes those patents which have a line restriction means or valve to manually set the drip rate from an elevated reservoir to a single plant or tree. This group includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,082,971; 6,318,290; 6,216,386; 6,185,866; 5,493,811; 5,513,677; 5,421,122; 5,279,071; Des. 381,602; and Des. 333,763. The patents of this group all have some kind of container, bag or bottle type reservoir, than stores a limited amount of water for watering a single plant through a tube or nozzle device. Control of the amount of water supplied to the plant is either built into the reservoir or the device. The '290 patent discloses a means for supplying water for birds. Once again, these patents do not provide a means for continuous operation without a user filling the reservoir or container.
Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to plant watering systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such watering devices. In this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest along with the combination of a bird waterer and bird feeder with the plant watering system; plus the ability to add a plant fertilizer to the water.
Accordingly, it is the objective an object of the present invention is to provide a automatic plant watering system with a simple and rugged design that is ready to put into service, safe to use and designed to refill itself without user input over a long period of time.
An essential object of the present invention is to provide a plant watering system having only mechanical components to refill the water reservoir using the pressure of the water supply system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic plant watering system in combination with an automatically refilled bird watering tank.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a plant watering system that does not depend on electronic components to operate.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a plant watering system that waters a number of indoor or outdoor patio and garden plants at the same time but allows each plant to receive the correct amount of water for proper growth and maintenance.
A second additional object of the invention is to provide an ability to chemically add nutrients to the water to fertilize the plants and further enhance their growth.
Another additional object is to provide an automatic plant and bird waterer having an attractive appearance when placed into service.
A further additional object of the invention is to provide a plant watering system that can be used indoors as well as outdoors.